Know Your MCeme
Among the small roleplaying community that makes up Magia Caedo, many inside jokes have spawned from conversations, pictures, occurences, and discussions. This page details each inside joke that has originated within this community. 32 Started by Ptolemy Dean, 32, and any of its variations, is a cursed number. It is a number that plagues the life of Ptolemy Dean's character, Botyr Ilkson. For example, Botyr's father died at the age of 32. Once the curse of 32 has been brought upon a person, the number 32 shall be noticed everywhere in the person's life, sometimes driving him to madness. Those who are familiar with the joke will reference to the number 32 on occasion and share their experiences with the number 32. For example, 32 robed minions are purposely placed in the introduction of Apotheosis. Also, one might pick up 32 blood runes as a drop from a creature in Daemonheim and then share this information with others in the clan chat. Finding the number 32 is often amusing for both the finder and audience if they know of the curse of 32. It is probably a parody on the mystery that surrounds the number 23. The Waltrus Waltrus first began as a nickname for our friend, Walton. After some time in the roleplay, the Waltrus became an official monster. It is the guardian of the Fountain of Youth and while the fountain does not affect the age of a person, the Waltrus does. By eating a person and defecating them as an egg, magical processes occur which youthifies a person when they hatch. Kinda weird...huh?! Roadhouse This MCeme was started by Walton the Waltrus when he overheard some members talking about an episode of Family Guy. In the episode, Peter Griffin went around kicking people and saying 'roadhouse,' and thus Walt had the brilliant idea to kick people from the clan chat and say 'roadhouse' while he did it. Soon, it caught on and became a MCeme. I am Walton the Waltrus, and I approve this message. That made me drop my jellybeans Started by Blue Lupo during the first Circle Of Truth meeting when one of its members told a hilarious joke as he was eating jellybeans and made him laugh, making him drop his jellybeans. This statement is often used when a joke or something disgusting is said. Many members of the roleplay find this perverse as the word "Jellybean" could be a substitute for one's Testical(s) Water Surge! For the Resistance! This was started when a short comedic erotic comic was uploaded, it involved two characters "rocking the casbah" with the male shouting "Water Surge! For the Resistance" before opening fire, unfortunately it can no longer be seen as it was taken down shortly after its release. Normally, this statement is used when shouting a battlecry or just for a quick laugh. Mamz's happy place portal ?! Mamz is often one the stranger roleplayers in the Caedoverse who makes little sense and creates many instances in the clan chat from dragging ideas out of his happy place often creating chaos with the imaginations of other roleplayers. Soldiers of mamz happy place Waterbirth Island Waterbirth island crashes into crandor! ONOES! Sacred Dance thumb|left|300px|Banan doing the Sacred Dance.